Being A Female While In The Past
by BeingLovexx
Summary: One night Tsuna was nag by his hyper intuition so he woke up then he felt something heavy on his chest so he take a look in a mirror but to his shock he found not himself but a beautiful young lady that look similar to himself when he saw that he wonder a
1. Chapter 1 Turn into a girl

A/N:

"Blahblah"- Japanese

"Blahblah"- Italian

'Blahblah'- thoughts

Chapter 1: Turn into a girl

After 10 yrs Tsuna had become the tenth Vongol boss, and now he and his friends or guardians (Tsuna: hey don't call them guardians!) has live on Italy and Tsuna has become wiser than anybody because Reborn drilled in his brain all kinds of languages and knowledge in the world. Tsuna had become a little sadistic okay so... who am l kidding he became sadistic a lot, only one name can explain it... REBORN and maybe also because of his guardians 'cause they give him to much paperworks.

Tsuna most favorite dessert is strawberry shortcake and his most favorite drink is espresso. Tsuna loves to sign and play music instrument and also he's so gentle and caring but at the same time he's strong and fearless. Theirs a unwritten rule that all the Mafiosi know well except for the boss of the Vongola and it should stay like that: "Thee shall not insult thy Boss if thee are not a close friend. If thee broke this rule thee shall be perish from the face of the earth"

The guardians is always so protective of their boss even when Tsuna only trip on his own feet. And I almost forgot his also good at cooking.

Vongola Mansion

Time: 12 am

Tsuna's POV

I was sleeping when my hyper intuition nag me to wake up so I woke up but I suddenly felt something heavy on my chest so I poke it and take a look on a mirror but to my shock I didn't see myself but a beautiful young lady that has a soft and flawless smooth tan skin, rosy cheeks, soft pink lips, long but silky brown hair, beautiful brown orbs, and a body that most girls will die for.

"What happen to me"

I open the door of my room to find Reborn to help me but when I was so near to Reborn's room I suddenly black out and all I see is darkness.

Sicily, Italy 400 yrs

In a town of Sicily the people that live there are always happy because they are being protected by a vigilante group that called Vongola. The boss of this vigilante group is Giotto di Vongola, he's handsome and a gentleman that almost all the ladies crave for his attention and affection and his friends but to others they are called guardians, know one really know why but like Giotto their also handsome and a gentleman just like his case for the ladies are also the same. If your a close friend you'll know that Giotto and his friends are scared of fan girls. Some ladies of the town likes to gossip about other people. A lot of the young ladies are easily jealous if they see someone more beautiful and more talented than them so sometimes if they see someone more beautiful and more talented than them they will hurt her until she wants to go far away of the town.

Deep in an alley their you see a beautiful young lady that has a soft and flawless smooth tan skin, rosy cheeks, soft pink lips, long but silky brown hair, beautiful brown orbs, a body that most girl will die for and she wear a beautiful light reddish brown gown. After a few minutes the lady started to wake up.

Tsuna's POV

I was woken up by loud noises but only to found myself in an alley and also in the form of the lady I saw in the mirror.

"Where am l"

I stand up where I was, when I got out of the narrow passage I recognize that they have Italian attributes and how formal their clothes are so I asked them in Italian

"Excuse me madam can you please answer my questions?"

"It's depends on what kind of questions your going to asked dear?" The lady answered

"Madam can you please tell me where this place is and what date it is today?" I questioned

"This town is in Sicily, Italy and today is 13th day of October and year of xxxx." The lady answered.

'Huh I'm in the past and also tomorrow is going to be my birthday' I thought shock

"Thank you for giving your time for my questions madam" I said thankfully

"It's nothing my dear, who wouldn't give their time to such respectful young lady such as you" the lady complement me

"Why thank you madam but I don't deserve such complement" I answered

"Don't be so humble."she said

"Again madam thank you but I have to go" I said

"It's alright my dear, bye"she said while waving

"Bye" I said while running away

I was already in the part of town where a lot of people is there and I also happen to feel a lot of glares from young ladies that look average to pretty which I don't know the reason behind it. When I wasn't paying any attention I suddenly bump into a hard chest but because of the impact I fall in the ground but when I look up I saw a hand to help me go up

"Are you okay miss?" The one who I bump into asked concerned

"Yes I'm fine, thank you" I said while taking his offered hand

When I stand up I dusted off my gown

When I look up I saw someone

that I only saw in portraits and in the future

He was

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Hi I'm Giotto di Vongola. What's your name?"

Giotto's POV

I was doing paperworks when I thought on escaping but before I can escape from the window the door suddenly open with a

"BANG!"

When it open like that I fall out of the window

but before that I saw the shock face of my dear best friend, G.

But luckily I have fallen on a bush before I fall in the ground.

I made up my mind that I will spend my time on my favorite cake shop,

CAKE ROYALE

Time skip

I have reach on CAKE ROYALE

When I habe gotten inside I quickly ordered a vanilla shortcake

When I was done I got out of the store but I suddenly bump into someone but when I offer my hand to help the person but I saw the most beautiful person in my life is a beautiful young lady that has a soft and flawless smooth tan skin, rosy cheeks, soft pink lips, long but silky brown hair, beautiful brown orbs, a body that most girl will die for and she wear a beautiful light reddish brown gown.

"Are you okay miss?" I asked her

"Yes I'm fine, thank you." She said while she took my offered hand to stand up

When she stand up she dusted off her gown

"Hi my name is Giotto di Vongola nice to meet you. What's your name?" I introduce myself and asked her name

"Nice to meet you also, my name is Tsuna Sawada" she introduced herself

:::::::::::::::::::::

A/N:

I hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2 Finding the girl I met

A/N:

"Blahblah"- Japanese

"Blahblah"- Italian

'Blahblah'- thoughts

Chapter 2: Finding the girl I met

Third Person's POV

After they introduce there selves

they were just staring at each other not knowing what to do the

atmosphere became awkward

but after a minute

or so Giotto made the move to talk

"I-"

Before Giotto gets the chance to talk

he heard a scream and it came from

the most scary being (next to paperworks)

they are called...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

FANGIRLS

If you had read the info in chapter one you'll know that Giotto is secretly scared of fangirls.

When Giotto heard those scream he panicked and forgot about Tsuna

And Tsuna take the opportunity to run away from the scene.

When Giotto was able to escape after a minute or so he came back to the place where he was before to find Tsuna but unfortunately she was no where to be seen.

But before he can search farther he heard a oh so familiar shout that turn him to a stone

"GIOTTO"

Shouted of an angry G. as fast as lightning G. was by his side, lecturing him

"You escaped again from doing your paperworks blahblahblahblahblah"

Giotto on his part he was looking everywhere instead of listening to G.

"Hey are you even listening to me Giotto?" Questioned G.

"Umm...No." Answered Giotto who look quite sheepish

"So you let me talk to myself huh Giotto" G said with anger lace through his voice

"Sigh" G just sigh at his friend

"Who or what are you looking fo?" Asked Giotto

"What are you talking about?" Giotto said

"Well you're wearing that 'ineedtofindthis' look" G answered

"Ok I give up, I'm finding the girl I met before I was chase by fangirls" said Giotto

G gave Giotto a pity glance when he said FANGIRLS but also the girl Giotto said he met he was quite interested

"So why are you so desperate to find the girl you met?" G asked

"Because she was not like the others girl here in town and she's really beautiful." Giotto said with shine in his eyes

That one sentence G was now curious about the girl that Giotto was talking about

"Before you can continue on finding her you have to finish your paperwork." G said

"But-" Giotto said but wasn't able to continue

"No buts Giotto" G said

"Ok." Giotto gave in

"But after my paperworks can I visit grandma." Giotto added

"Okay you can visit her." G responded

'I'll find you Tsuna.' Giotto thought before he was tortured by paperwork

Somewhere in Italy 400 yrs. in the past

Tsuna was wondering around not knowing where she was but she bump on an old lady who was carrying a lot of stuff that has fallen when she bump on her

When the impact force the stuff to drop Tsuna quickly pick it all up

"I'm truly sorry madam for I have bump into you, again I'm truly sorry." Tsuna apologize

"It's okay my dear" the old lady said

"Madam do you know any place that I can sleep on." Tsuna asked hopefully

"Yes but you can also sleep in my house because I'm all alone their." The old lady said

"But I don't like to intrude." Said Tsuna

"It's okay dear but first we need to introduce ourselves." The old lady said

Tsuna blush, she has forgotten all about that

"My name is Tsuna Sawada"

"And my name Cristia Ileggratta." The now identified old lady, Cristia also introduce herself to Tsuna

After that they head to Cristia's home

But Tsuna don't know that she met Giotto's grandmother that he's about to visit.

Present

Reborn woke up and do his things and then he go straight to the room of his

dame-student of his

But when he got there he has seen no sign of his dame-student and went to find him everywhere in the mansion but has not seen any sign of him so he called all the

guardians in the meeting room

"I all call you here for we are about to discuss about Tsuna" Reborn said

"What about tenth?" Hayato asked

"Did you not notice that Tsuna is nowhere to be found all around the mansion." Reborn said

Gasp filled the room when they heard Reborn's answer

"How did that happen to the extreme"

"Hn"

"Hahaha...How did that happen"

"Ara where's Tsuna-nii"

"Kufufufufufu"

"What happen to tenth"

And so on...

::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N:

I hope it isn't corny and I'm sorry if it's short.


	3. Chapter 3 Grandma figure and him

A/N:

"Blahblah"- Japanese

"Blahblah"- Italian

'Blahblah'- thoughts

Chapter 3: Having a Grandma figure

Have you ever thought that Tsuna has never had a grandma in his or her life and

their wasn't even a grandma figure to be always their for him and this special chapter

is about how Tsuna will experience a love of a grandma she never had in her entire life.

This is the next chapter

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

House

When they got to the house of Cristia she was amaze on how

beautiful the garden that Cristia have.

When they got in Tsuna was more amaze on how clean

"Oh, Tsuna there's a room for you to sleep in"

"Okay thank you madam"

"Hohoho, just call me grandma Tsuna"

"But is it really okay to call you grandma"

"Yes it's really okay"

"If you insist grandma" Tsuna said happily

Time skip

After Tsuna do some chores to help and repay grandma Cristia for her great help

They where taking tea in the garden while talking but not literally talking while drinking tea.

"Hey Tsuna do you want someday to meet my grandson?" Cristia asked randomly

"Yes, I would love to meet your grandson someday." Tsuna said

"Oh, your going to meet him soon because he's going to come here for dinner." Cristia said

"Oh my I'm not ready at all grandma." Tsuna said

"Why would you not?" Cristia question

"Because I don't have change of clothes to change in." Tsuna said simply

"But I have some clothes that you can change into." Cristia said

"Really!" Tsuna exclaim

"Yes." Cristia said with a nod

"That's wonderful." Tsuna said quite happy

"Go change now dear to prepare." Cristia said

"Thank you grandma." Tsuna said

"Umm... love you grandma." Tsuna said quickly before running away

Cristia stared at Tsuna's retreating figure before whispering a:

"I love you to Tsuna"

while smiling at Tsuna's retreating figure

Vongola Mansion

Guardians' POV

Their preparing to come at grandma Cristia's house for dinner which was requested of their precious boss.

After we complete our task we notice that boss is so giddy that he almost fell down.

We are heading to the carriage where we're going to ride to get to grandma Cristia

The butler is opening the big oak doors that our mansion has

When he did that we thank the butler and made our way to the door

The carriage has arrived we quickly piled in

Giotto's POV

I was so excited to go see grandma and my intuition has been ringing that I'm about someone that I'm been finding.

We were heading to the house of my grandma to eat dinner so also that's allow me to

check on her if she's doing good or bad.

After a minute or so we were going out of the carriage we ride at.

After a walk we where at my grandma's door stop

I knock and waited for my grandma to open the door

But an unexpected sight greeted me when the door opened.

No one's POV

Giotto is in shock to see the one who open the door

and the one who open the door was also shock to see him

They said at the same time.

"You... why are you here?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N:

I hope you like it and sorry for some wrong grammars that this story has.

I'm truly sorry for that again. *bow bow bow to the right to the left to the front to the back*


	4. Chapter 4 We meet again

A/N:

"Blahblah"- Japanese

"Blahblah"- Italian

'Blahblah'- thoughts

In the pic. is Tsuna

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter 4: We meet again

"You... why are you here?"

Tsuna and Giotto stared at one another for a minute of awkwardness

but suddenly a voice pipe in that cut out the awkwardness:

"Tsuna it's that my grandson?"

Their you see grandma Cristia

"I don't know grandma." Tsuna answered

'Grandma, is she some kind of relative' Giotto thought with a ping of sadness

"Hello grandma." Giotto said

"Hello grandma Cristia." G said

"Ahahaha... Hello grandma." Asari said

"Extremely hello grandma." Knuckle said

"Hn. Grandma." You know who

"Grandmahhhhhhhh..." Lampo

"Nufufufufu" you know who

"Oh hello to you all." Cristia said

"And also this is Tsuna she's going to live with me from now on." Cristia added

"Why?" Giotto and his guardians asked

"Because she doesn't have anything."

"Um... Okay."

"Hi! I'm Tsuna-desu." Tsuna unconsciously said haru's praise with a cute smile

'Cute' Giotto and his guardians including Alaude and Daemon thought

"I'm Giotto nice to meet you again."

"Yes it's nice to meet you again."

"You have met?" The guardians and Cristia asked well except for Alaude and Daemon

"Yes the one that I have talking about G." Giotto said

"That's her?" G. asked for confirmation

"Yes it is her." Giotto answered

"Hi I'm Asari Ugetsu, are you Japanese?"

"Yes I am a Japanese?" Tsuna said in Japanese.

And so the introduction went on and on... (A/N: I did not know what to write so I skip on the other introduction!)

Cristia invited them all in to eat dinner or else it'll go cold.

"We should go in before the food got cold." Cristia said

"Ok" They said together

As they go in you can see that it was sparkling from the cleaning Cristia and Tsuna did.

"Wow it's so shiny *whistle*"

"Why thank you."

"Everyone we shall eat dinner after we pray." Cristia said

Dinner time

Giotto's guardians notice while eating that Giotto keep on stealing glances on Tsuna

but they kept quiet about it to not embarrass their boss infront of Tsuna.

The thing that they didn't notice was that Tsuna knew that Giotto was keep on

glancing on her

"Um Giotto why do you kept on glancing on me?" Tsuna asked

Giotto turn red from getting caught

'She notice!" Giotto and his guardians thought

"Um it's because your so beautiful." Giotto blurted out without thinking

Giotto smacked his hand on his mouth in shock

'What?' Everyone thought shock even Giotto

After Giotto said that the whole table become so quite for a few seconds but

it was broken by Tsuna.

"Um thank you...I guess?" Tsuna said

"I'm sorry I was not supposed to said that." Giotto apologize

"No it's fine really." Tsuna said

"But I'm truly am sorry." Giotto apologize again

"It's ok"

"I'm really sorry"

"It's ok"

"I'm really sorry"

"It's ok"

"I'm really sorry"

"It's ok"

"I'm really sorry"

"It's ok"

"I'm really sorry"

"It's ok"

"I'm really sorry"

"It's ok"

"I'm really sorry"

"It's ok"

"I'm really sorry"

"It's ok"

"I'm really sorry"

"It's ok"

"I'm really sorry"

"It's ok"

"I'm really sorry"

"It's really really okay"

"Um okay if you say so." Giotto gave in

"Well that was long." Cristia said

"I'm sorry grandma." Tsuna and Giotto said in unison apologize

As hour pass it was time for the Vongola to go

As farewell was given no one know what Fate

has plan for them in the near future.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N:

I'm sorry for not updating soon and I hope you like it.


	5. Chapter 5 The Invitation

A/N:

"Blahblah"- Japanese

"Blahblah"- Italian

'Blahblah'- thoughts

In the pic. is the Vongola mansion

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter 5: The Invitation

Vongola Mansion

The maids and butler alike are preparing the mansion for the ball that was going

to happen two days away. Maids clean and decorate the mansion while the butlers

check if everything is perfect. Chefs making dish that are delicious.

In the meeting room Giotto and his guardians are gather to discuss the ball and who to invite.

"I'm going to invite our allies." Giotto said

"Ah okay.." G agreed

Asari was also thinking to who he was going to invite and two person cross his mind.

"How about we invite Grandma Cristia and Tsuna to the party." Asari suggested

The room became deadly silent for everyone is now on their thoughts.

"I think that's a good idea." Giotto agreed

"But what if they got in danger because of us." G reasoned

"Yeh G has a point TO THE EXTREME." Knuckle pointed out or more likely shouted out.

"Nufufufufufu, they have a point"

"Hn."

"Zzzzzzzzzzzz..."

"But we can protect them." Asri reasoned

"Yes Asari's right we can protect them." Giotto said agreeing while emphasizing the word 'can'.

"Or are you saying that your to weak to protect them." Giotto added

The whole room went deadly silent when Giotto said those lines.

After a minute or so...

"I give up."

"Hn."

"Nufufufu..."

"Ah zzzzzzzzzz."

"I extremely agree."

In the end they all agreed to invite them.

"And I'm also going to invite Cozart." Giotto said

"I agree for he is our dear old lil'friend." G said

"Oh and also I'm going to invite Chiavarone boss." Giotto added

"Oh that clumsy boss." Lampo said awake

"Don't insult him Lambo." Giotto scolded Lampo

...

At Tsuna's

Tsuna and Cristia was doing their daily routine

As they are finish got to their own tea party.

As they sip their tea they hear a bang

and the whole house is filled with pink smoke

*cough**cough**cough**cough*

*cough**cough**cough**cough*

*cough**cough**cough**cough*

*cough**cough**cough**cough*

*cough**cough**cough**cough*

"What *cough* the hell *cough* happen?" Someone said

"Where are we?" A voice question

"Who's there?" Another voice question

As the smoke cleared out you will see 8 feminine figures...

...

To the present

Vongola Mansion

As the guardians talk nobody notice Lambo

who took out a certain purple bazooka and throw the

bazooka through the air.

The bazooka soon was notice and all the occupants became quiet

as the bazooka fell on every Vongola guardians, Shimon boss, and Chivarone boss.

*cough**cough**cough**cough*

*cough**cough**cough**cough*

*cough**cough**cough**cough*

*cough**cough**cough**cough*

*cough**cough**cough**cough*

"What *cough* the hell *cough* happen?" Someone said

"Where are we?" A voice question

"Who's there?" Another voice question

As the smoke cleared out you will see two figures...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N:

I think it's to short so sorry and I hope you like it.


	6. Chapter 6 The Invitation Part 2

A/N:

"Blahblah"- Japanese

"Blahblah"- Italian

'Blahblah'- thoughts

In the picture is the invitation

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter 6: The Invitation Part 2

Continuation...

As the smoke cleared you'll see a group of girls that has the clothes of boys.

They were shocked because it was all so sudden.

"Who are you?" The Silverette woman asked which can make you

on edge.

"Well your in my property ladies." Cristia said politely

Tsuna's Hyper Intuition said it was her friends.

"Guys is it you? I'm Tsuna." Tsuna said

"How can you be tenth your a female." Hayato said

"Hahahaha Hayato is right?" Takeshi said

"Are you EXTREMELY sure, your Sawada?" Ryohei asked

"You all are one to talk your all female too." Tsuna said quiet irritated

As Tsuna said those words every single one of them look at their selves.

"WHAT HAPPEN TO US!" Hayato shouted enrage

"WHAT EXTREMELY HAPPEN TO MY BODY!" Ryohei shouted

"Hahahah look my body change." Takeshi laughed

"See I told you." Tsuna said

"Are you really tenth?" Hayato asked to make sure

"Last time I check yes." Tsuna said

As Tsuna said that Hayato magically grew ears and tail of a puppy.

"Ok let's go inside and eat." Cristia suggested

"Ok"

"Ok"

"Ok"

"Ok"

"Ok"

"Ok"

"Ok"

"Hn."

"Kufufufufu"

"You two sounds just like my grandson's friends." Cristia said to Hibari and Mukuro...

Time skip

"Ok let's rephrase all your name except your last names." Tsuna. Said after eating.

After they fought about their names they all finally agree.

"Ok I'll say your new names now, also remember it." Tsuna said

"Hayami Gokudera"

"Takumi Yamamoto"

"Lambi Bovino"

"Ryomei Sasagawa"

"Kitomi Hibari"

"Makino Rokudo"

"Emma Kozato"

"Dina Chivano"

"That's al-." Tsuna said but wasn't able to finish because someone knock

Tsuna got up and opened the door and saw a mail man

The mail man gave Tsuna an a letter but it was a invitation

"Thank you." Tsuna thanked the mail man

When the mail man look up to look at Tsuna he blushed full force.

"Yo-your wel-welcome." The mail man stuttered out.

Tsuna wave at the mail man as he go while the mail man wave back as he walk away.

As she got in Cristia asked her:

"Tsuna what's that?"

"Oh I think it's from Giotto a invitation." Tsuna said after checking it.

"For what?" Cristia asked

"Let me read it:

Dear Cristia and Tsuna,

I would like to invite you to our upcoming ball in two days away

please attend but you can decline if you don't want to come. Please

message me if you need something.

Sincerely yours,

Giotto and guardians"

As Tsuna finish it Cristia was already on the closet to find a suitable gown for the ball

"Um grandma can I send Giotto a letter concerning about how my friends can come along?" Tsuna asked Cristia

"It's ok Tsuna you can send a Giotto about that." Cristia said

"Ok"

Tsuna started to write a letter for Giotto

"Dear Giotto,

Can you please considerate that I bring my friends along

and yes we will attend. If you say yes thank you.

Sincerely yours,

Tsuna"

Tsuna finish writing and she gave it to the mail man when she was able to

catch up with him.

"Please send this to Giotto di Vongola." Tsuna said

"Ok ma'am." The mail man said

Time skip

Vongola Mansion

Giotto receive a letter from Tsuna and agree to the content and make the butler

send it.

"Who is she going to bring?" Giotto asked himself

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N:

I hope you like it


	7. Chapter 7 The Ball

A/N:

"Blahblah"- Japanese

"Blahblah"- Italian

'Blahblah'- thoughts

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter 7: The Ball

The ball has come, every invited guests look so pretentious, mostly the ladies

because they want to impress Giotto and his circle of friends which would be impossible (A/N: For me and I wish you all would too.)

As for there are already a lot of people Giotto and his friends started to greet

their allied famiglia.

Giotto spotted a familiar red head whom has been his dear friend.

As Giotto approach Cozarto, almost everyone look at him as he pass them

Giotto tap Cozarto on the shoulders to let him know that his there, for Cozarto was talking with Chivarone,

Cozarto look pass his shoulders when he felt someone tap his shoulder to only see Giotto

"What can I do for you Giotto?"

"I just wanna talk to my dear old pal."

"Why?"

"Do I need a reason to talk to you my friend?" Giotto said hurt flash through his face, which had made Cozarto panicked

"No no no, you don't need a reason to talk to me Giotto." Cazarto said while panicking

"Really?" Giotto asked quiet happy now

"Yes." Cozarto answered with relief when Giotto's face turn to hurt to happy.

"You know I met this girl who did not fangirl over me when I bump on her and we even introduce ourselves to one another." Giotto said clearly excited written on his tone of voice.

"Really, are you sure?" Cozarto asked quiet shock

"Yes really. I even invited her for this ball, but she sent me a letter indicating that she's going to bring someone else." Giotto said while remembering the letter that Tsuna has sent him

"Who?" Cozarto asked with a curious voice

"That's what I want to find out." Giotto said seriously, thinking who's her companion that she's going to bring with her.

"When are they going to be here?" Cozarto asked Giotto, genuinely curious about the girl.

"I don't really know when are they going to be here, but hopefully they come on time for the ball." Giotto said to Corzarto while thinking when are they going to be in the ball.

All the guests was chatting away when suddenly the door open a bit too roughly for their taste. The room was quiet for the sudden disturbance, a few seconds the guests started to murmur to one another to state their distaste about the sudden rude interruption.

Almost all of the guests and hosts, turn to look at the said door

When they turn they saw...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

The End

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Not

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

They saw a man pushing in a cart full of foods

"Edwardo?" a voice said, they all turn to look who spoke which was Giotto, the host of the ball

"I'm sorry for the rude entrance." The man, now identified as Edwardo apologize for his rude entrance with sincere clearly lace in his voice.

After Edwardo apologize, everyone started another round of chattering. Everyone is having a good night when a minute past the door was open again, but this time gentler than earlier.

As they again look they saw the most beautiful and unforgettable sight which is the group of...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N:

I'm sorry for not updating soon, but I do hope that you all like it even though I think it's not enough.


	8. Chapter 8 The Ball Part 2

A/N:

Thank you for the ones who gave suggestions because of these people I now have an ideas for this chapters. The reason that I wasn't able to update was because I kept getting distracted by reading other stories.

Recap:

As they again look they saw the most beautiful and unforgettable sight which is the group of...

Chapter 8: The Ball Part 2

Now:

... People who was carrying big cake for the party

A man with a patissier's uniform shown the sign of speaking up

"Excuse us, Primo and guests, we are just putting this cake for you."

The man said

"Alright you are excuse." Giotto said

As Giotto was about to turn around to talk to Cozarto, somebody bump into him. Giotto turn his attention to the person who bump into him as he look to the person who was saying sorry again and again,

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you, I'm really sososososo sorry it all because of my clumsiness, again I'm sososo sorry sir!"

As Giotto look closely to the lady that had bump into him and he realize that it was Tsuna, his Tsuna...

"TSUNA!" Giotto exclaim

When Giotto shouted Cozarto was startled so he look pass Giotto's shoulder to see who has cause Giotto to shout like that, he saw a beautiful brunett lady, but before he can fully focus on the brunett he saw a lady with a silky red hair and a compass like eyes that was like his own, the lady wore a frilly gown with laces, ribbons and circular beads that circle around her waste, and wear gloves with laces and her hair has a rose ornament and a ribbon that was put with elegance that catch his attention.

When he was about to made his way to the lady there was a another gentleman that made his way to the lady that he truly want to me, but unfortunately the other gentleman was much closer so he was to late because the gentleman ask the woman to dance with him and the woman agreed while blushing.

...

After a minute or so the woman is alone again so he get his chance to as her for a dance. Cozarto walked to the crowd gracefully to reach the woman of his desires, as he reach her the more he became entrance by her beauty.

He stop in front of her and bow "Can you give me this dance my lady." he asked "Yes I would love to dance with you." She said blushing.

As they got to position Cozarto introduce himself

"My name is Cozarto Shimon, and you are?"

"My name is Emma Kozato it's a pleasure to meet you." Emma said

Cozarto thought her name lovely, while Emma was thinking an entirely different matter.

*To Tsuna and Giotto*

"Ah, Giotto."

"Tsuna where were you this whole time?" Giotto question Tsuna

"Um I was here when the butler barged in." Tsuna said

"But I didn't notice you?" Giotto asked

"It's expected theirs a lot of guests." Tsuna said, which was really obvious.

Giotto blush "um Tsuna you look wonderful." Giotto said when he finally notice what Tsuna's wearing. It consist of a long flowing peach dress each edges has laces, on the center a diamond like pattern with symbols and she wear a twisted bracelet. While her hair was tie loosely with beautiful flowers and leaves ornaments that was put on with elegance.

"A-ah, t-thank y-you Giotto." Tsuna stuttered out while blushing hard. After an awkward silence Giotto gather his courage to ask Tsuna for a dance "Tsuna can I have this dance from you?" Giotto asked Tsuna with enough courage to not stutter

"Yes I would love to Giotto." Tsuna said with a smile on her face.

Giotto held Tsuna's left hand with his right hand while his right hand held Tsuna's hip, Tsuna's right hand hold on Giotto's left shoulder. As the musicians played a beautiful yet soft melody, they started to dance within the flow of the music. As they dance and twirl in their own world almost everybody look at them too entrance to look away from them. As they continue to dance without a care in the world, they didn't know that their guardians and friends started to fall to one another unknowingly.


	9. Aurhor's note

if you want a better and edited version of this story go to wattpad

and the title of it in wattpad is "Red String of Past and Present (KHR fanfiction)"

my username there is Being_Love12. But if I have time I'm going to update here.


End file.
